1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adjustment mechanisms, and particularly, to a height adjustment mechanism and assembly method for an electronic device using the height adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include a back cover and a front cover detachably assembled to the back cover. The back cover defines a plurality of mounting portions. During manufacturing, the back cover is made or formed by a stretching or bending process that does not ensure great amount of precision, thus, the back cover may not be very flat. In addition, imprecise manufacturing methods may result in the mounting portions not being level with each other, making assembly of the front cover to the back cover difficult, and would even result in a poor fit.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.